crystal_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Etihw
"What, won't say either? Stingy. Mega-stingy. Ultra doo-doo moron-head." -Etihw, The Gray Garden Background Information Etihw (エティーウ) is one of the major characters in The Gray Garden. They are the god of their world and can be considered the most powerful being there. In the past they fought in a war with their Devil counterpart, Kcalb. Appearance Etihw has black eyes with black pupils; raceless white skin; short, neck-length black hair and wears a "crown" of white diamonds. Their clothing is monotone, with mostly white and gray. They wear a long dress, along with a long cape, decorated mostly with geometric diamond shapes. Overall, their appearance is quite feminine. Five diamonds float around them. In the past Etihw's appearance was slightly different. Their clothing had more detailed diamond patterning, and their diamonds had a pointier and thinner shape. The white hues of their clothing were also more varied. Past Etihw walked rather than floating, causing their long robe and dress to bunch up at the bottoms of their feet. Compared to the softer expression they hold in present day, in the past Etihw bore a more severe, cold, and lifeless expression. In Garden Gray The, Etihw has short, messy black hair with a "crown" of white diamonds. They wore a white shirt, a gray vest and a gray hoodie jacket with dark gray diamond shapes. They also wore long gray pants that somehow has a shape of a shoe at each end and white diamonds at the side of the "shoe". Personality Etihw normally has a very flirty, "que sera sera" attitude, they're lazy and prefer lounging around over acting formally. They had a somewhat sheltered upbringing; compared to other Gods, they are more innocent and naive on subjects like brutality and other-world negativity, and lack knowledge on many topics. Because of this, Etihw is overwhelmed when dealing with new and uncomfortable situations, such as being held in captivity and tortured, to the degree where they cry. Despite their usually casual attitude, Etihw is able to behave mature and serious when the situation calls for it, as is evident when Ivlis and his underlings invade the Gray Garden and threaten the peace. In the past, Etihw was much colder, but has changed since then; the only time they revealed remnants of their past side was when Ivlis threatened Kcalb's life. Background For reasons unknown, Etihw sealed their devil counterpart Kcalb underground. For centuries he was sealed, until he broke free, beginning a war against angels. During the "Great War," Etihw was one of the central catalysts, being the leader of the Angels. Fighting against their Devil counterpart Kcalb, they slaughtered many demons. In turn, Kcalb slaughtered many angels. When the war ended, Etihw was left with only two of their closest subordinates alive. In memory of the ones who died during the war, Etihw "reincarnated" some of the fallen warriors as young angels. Appearances Major * The Gray Garden - ''Etihw is part of the main cast in ''The Gray Garden. They are the God of the Gray Garden, the setting for the majority of the game. * Garden Gray The - ''Etihw appears as a major character, and can be controllable in several parts of the game. During the events of the game, he makes Kcalb upset by eating her chocolate cake. ''Cameo * Mogeko Castle - ''Etihw appeared on a TV screen, along with other members of the Gray Garden cast. Relationships Kcalb Kcalb is Etihw's Devil counterpart, and spouse. They often tease him over any number of subjects and frequently best them at games such as Othello, and often bicker with each other; despite their frequent bantering the two get along very well and deeply care for each other, enough so that other similarly powerful figures like Reficulmention the idiosyncrasy of their relationship in comparison to other Gods and Devils. The two share a very close bond with one another, close to the degree that Kcalb has a near-phantom "sense" over the wellbeing of Etihw. Though Etihw is older than him, they depend on him for knowledge on topics such as other-world cruelty and brutality. Observed through some artworks and the Gray Garden, Kcalb and Etihw are in a romantic relationship. To a question asked by a fan regarding whether or not Kcalb and Etihw were married or dating, Deep-Sea Prisoner responded with "ＹＥＰ(^◡^)" In the past, they were great enemies, with Etihw sealing Kcalb underground for centuries for unknown reasons. The two fought in a "Great War" after Kcalb broke free from his prison, each slaughtering the other's subordinates. Wodahs Wodahs is Etihw's Head Angel and subordinate, who has served them since before the Angel war. Wodahs takes orders directly from Etihw and Kcalb, and is often the mediator whenever the two start to argue, often acting as a parent for the two. Wodahs claims that the reason why he chose to stay one-eyed was to remind Etihw and Kcalb to never forget what happened during the Angel and Demon war. Ivlis Ivlis attempted to invade Etihw's realm, which he miserably failed, succeeding in only making Etihw his enemy. After his defeat by Yosafire and her friends, Etihw threatened coldly to leave or face dire consequence. Reficul Reficul was a "passing demon" that aided in the force against Ivlis's invasion, though Etihw never met her personally until after the invasion; the two formally meet after Ivlis's invasion, but communicated via Etihw's diamonds beforehand. Etihw and Reficul are acquaintances, and are on good terms because of the help Reficul gave to stop Ivlis's invasion. Satanick An acquaintance through Kcalb; the two meet formally after the events of Gray Garden. Satanick finds Etihw cute, to the chagrin of Kcalb. Both are on rather good terms with each other; although, it appears Etihw is unaware that Satanick uses them as a method to annoy Kcalb. Alela Grora Alela was one of Etihw's subordinates during the war, and fought on their side. Mogeko stated that the two may probably be close to each other. Yosafire The two seem to be in very good relations. Froze The two seem to be in very good relations, moreso compared to the other villagers; Etihw trusted Froze enough to task her with investigating three forests. Macarona The two seem to be in very good relations. Rawberry Preserves The two seem to be in very good relations. Dialo The two seem to be in very good relations, as seen during the talk near the beach and during the time they contacted each other via diamonds scattered across the Gray Garden. Chelan The two seem to be in very good relations, as seen during their talk near the beach, and during the time they contacted each other via diamonds scattered across the Gray Garden. Raspbel Preserves It is said that Etihw knows about her insanity. Though despite this, it is implied that they are in good terms. "Fate" It is unknown the exact relationship that Fate and Etihw share, but it appears that Fate holds a unfavorable view of Etihw. Sherbet Sherbet was one of Etihw's loyal subordinates during the Great War, and died during the conflict. Rigatona Rigatona was one of Etihw's loyal subordinates during the Great War, and died during the conflict. Ciel Ciel was one of Etihw's loyal subordinates during the Great War, and died during the conflict. Siralos It is currently unknown what exact relationship they share, but it seems Siralos and Etihw are acquainted. Trivia * Etihw is "white" spelled backwards. * The bonus room states that they like Kcalb and have a hobby of teasing him. * They're older than Kcalb, though they tease him on his age. * During the war they had long hair, reaching their ankles. Their eyes "also held a stoic and emotionless look." * In the past Etihw stood on their own legs, unlike in the present where they float around to travel, for the most part Etihw moves around via floating. * They can create rain, as stated in ''The Gray Garden Manga in the magazine Hobohobo Free Game Magazine #3. * Deep Sea Prisoner stated that the tree with the sword is a reflection of something remaining in the corners of Etihw's mind. * Etihw makes a cameo in Mogeko Castle, ''along with some of the other cast of The Gray Garden, in the form of an "anime" being broadcast on a television screen in Mogeko Castle's fifth floor hospital. * A GIF banner of Etihw at a beach can be found in Deep-Sea Prisoner's sunahama log page. The theme of the banner changes depending on 'local time, not Japanese Standard Time. ** When local time is within '''4:00 - 7:00 A.M., the banner will be dawn-themed. ** When local time is within 7:00 A.M. - 4:00 P.M., the banner will be day-themed. ** When local time is within 4:00 - 6:00 P.M., the banner will be dusk-themed. ** When local time is within 6:00 P.M. - 4:00 A.M., the banner will be night-themed. ** Though, the default banner at the Sunahama log page was replaced with a different one. * Sunahama updates state that their sexuality is "Kcalb". * As of September 7th, 2017, Etihw has been ranked 6th on the Deep Sea Prisoner popularity poll. Quotes * "Eh? Weren't you all pouty when I trounced you in cards earlier?" (To Kcalb) * "Yeesh, are you that scared? Can't sleep without a nightlight? ...Or without me, maybe?" (To Kcalb) * "Hm, is it? I like to watch the sea sometimes myself." (To Dialo) * "If he comes again, I'll beat him to a pulp." (About Ivlis) * "We are essentially, creatures who fundamentally can never understand each the other." Category:Characters